What if I was your Red Sports Car, Sideburn-San?
by MonoSheep
Summary: A one-shot inspired by professionalemail101's The Truth about the Red Sports Cars. Sideburn knew the truth about the red sports car isn't like them. What if someone decided to turn things around to confess his feelings to him?


I don't own Transformers except this was another inspiration from professionalemail101's The Truth about Red Sports Cars.

Summary: Sideburn knew the truth about the red sports car isn't like them. What if someone decided to turn things around to confess his feelings to him?

Characters: Skid-Z and Sideburn

* * *

What if I was your Red Sports Car, Sideburn-San?

"If there's no Sports Car respond to you and then I will be the one," Skid-Z confessed as he was originally a small racing car to a red Ferrari F12berlinetta

After Sideburn discovered the harsh truth but confronted Prowl about the harsh truth. It caused Prowl glitched when he dragged to the Medical Bay for this reason. X-Brawn couldn't be proud of his little brother realized the truth, but it's far too late. Prowl's glitch remained a shocker to everyone in the Autobot Base, who knew that Sideburn will be the first one the caused this?

Skid-Z took an opportunity to confess his love as he used an opportunity and it gave a red sports car's drivers a rest for once. Especially, Kelly intended to press charge against the Autobot Base, but she admitted it's strange that she felt alone. It's no surprised that Sideburn chased a mysterious red Ferrari F12berlinetta revealed none other than Skid-Z.

Sideburn hid his insecurity through his immaturity, but it's a bold breakthrough to confront his own brother. Nobody wanted to throw it under the bus without a reason, but Prowl hid the truth behind his back. He felt outclassed by Skid-Z and Wedge for their special talent but considered inexperience in the ground.

Well, he wasn't like his brothers when it comes to their identities. There was a reason behind his brothers gained the name when Prowl's authorities and X-Brawn's strength. He had this hidden talent when he doesn't go on patrol or mission.

 _Flashback (Skid-Z's POV)_

Everyone has their talent, but Sideburn didn't want to be called X-Brawn and Prowl's annoying brother. He wanted to find an identity, but he had one already. After the confrontation, it concluded that Sideburn decided to break out of his habits, but he doesn't have a special talent to gain an advantage.

Wedge has intelligence.

I have the special talent for speed, but I had a reason to choose the red racing car. I didn't make a bad impression when I ended up running over when Sideburn wasn't only one suffering from an obsession. I cared nothing more about racing and winning while Sideburn obsessed with a red sports car. I had my strength and flaws, but I couldn't forgive if Sideburn killed by the Predacons.

I couldn't forgive them if they took advantage of his weakness and I don't know what will happen if he rescued. I know that it's impulsive to others, but Sideburn and I couldn't help it. Everyone couldn't be perfect in this reality when they lived up to their reputation as Autobot.

After the confrontation, it confirmed Sideburn was going to get serious help to break out of his habits. I couldn't blame him when Prowl needed to be ashamed for not telling him the harsh truth. I doubted that he lived up to Prowl, but he did.

We have our doubt until Sideburn caused him to glitch for the first time and humiliation. Prowl pretended that he didn't happen, but T-Ai have the evidence. She sent it to Koji to bring him out of depression, but T-Ai, X-Brawn, and Optimus turned the tables against Prowl.

Optimus couldn't be disappointing, but he's proud of how Sideburn realized the truth.

X-Brawn wished Sideburn realized nine years ago when he pointed out on how they used this their advantage. He grilled him on how Sideburn held hostage when his obsession habits became his own weakness. Same goes to my own, I heard a starting line-up bell rang and I couldn't help when I entered the race.

Why haven't Prowl made an arrest me yet?

Oh, wait! I humiliated him in public and Towline had an issue when it comes to my speed. I couldn't help my habits, but it made me on what I am now. I wanted to impress Sideburn when I arrived on Earth, but couldn't do so? It's his obsession cause me to ignore me, but…

I couldn't blame him.

After X-Brawn and Sideburn spend their brother bond when it didn't take long for them to come back to base. Sideburn intended to have his musical instrument when I expected him to buy an electric guitar. I didn't expect it's a huge piano shoved into his room, but I took a peak.

They forgot to close the door when X-Brawn watched on Sideburn settled down on his chair. He remained nervous when he pointed it out that he had been a while since he played a music. X-Brawn chuckled, it hadn't been the same after their home destroyed.

He remembered when their carrier created a piano from their parents' experience on Earth. He remembered when their sire watched as he played it like a charge. He reminded that it carried onto his blood. It's worth the start as it started off-key, but X-Brawn massaged his shoulder to keep him relax.

He played in the slow pace and I felt relaxed. I intended to rush out of the Autobot Base when I knew a race was starting somewhere. I didn't want anyone to feel annoyed when I didn't want to disturbed Prowl. I felt relax to hear the piano music keeping me away from my temptation.

I wasn't aware that I fell into the recharge mode.

The next day, I woke up in my berth and wondered what happens?

 _Flashback (Ended)_

X-Brawn chuckled when he walked out his berthroom and carried me back into the room before I wanted to stay up to listen to his music. It brought me a question if I'm able to win his spark. It didn't take long when I wanted to make a great impression, but there are a few problems. I knew the racing car considered the fastest, but it didn't long to find a right one. I wasn't a Ferrari Bot, but I knew Lamborghini remained out of the question.

"Skid-Z, is this you all this time?"

"Yes," I hesitated.

I knew that I'm in serious trouble, but I didn't use an opportunity to trick him to chase after me. I led him to a remote beach where I revealed everything out of surprised.

I confessed my inspiration and crush to him, but I expected to rejection. It doesn't bother when we couldn't get on what we wanted from what happened nine years ago. I couldn't help this as things aren't the same. Sideburn listened when he murmured that I wasn't femme, but he's willing to give it a try. He appreciated on how I changed from a racing car, but it gave an eyesore.

Sideburn made comments that I couldn't imagine before. He noticed me and praised, but I replied with a simple purr. I remained silent as he continued to make comments about my appearance. It's strange on how he didn't notice me before, but I'm glad that I changed my vehicle mode.

Should I be happy that he noticed me? Yes, but…

 _Regular POV_

Sideburn surprised on how Skid-Z changed his racing car to a Ferrari. He's surprised at how Skid-Z tricked him to go to the beach. They had their fun when they outran Towline as they caused trouble, but he promised to break out of the habits. Sadly, he couldn't.

Skid-Z wasn't sure on what will Sideburn rejected him or not.

In the end, Sideburn said, "It took you long enough."

Skid-Z reacted when Sideburn pulls into the hug but accepted him. They couldn't sparkmate due to their different age, but Skid-Z felt a relief when Sideburn didn't reject him on the beach.

 _Sideburn's POV_

If Skid-Z went this far into changing his vehicle mode to impress me and then I have no problem with this. At least, he gets my attention except I will wait until it's time that he reached a sudden age to become my Sparkmate.

-Time Skipped-

Regular POV

After Prowl came out of the Medical Bay, he wasn't thrilled to realize that he had become a meme after his first glitch. T-Ai didn't tell Prowl that she shared a video to Koji, but it's no surprised when it's all over the internet. He didn't intend to glitch again and it wasn't the best moment.

He wasn't not only a laughing stock not only in the Autobot Base thanks to his first glitch. It's the Public Safety Department, but…

He wanted to ask, "Who posted this all over the internet?"

T-Ai won't admit their fault when she had a few chuckles behind his back. Optimus Prime couldn't help it, but Prowl missed out on everything. How long was he out? He doesn't know, but T-Ai didn't give him an update minor Towline outran by a mysterious expensive Ferrari. Nobody knows that it's Skid-Z in his new vehicle mode.

How long was it?

Sideburn wasn't causing much trouble when it gave the red sports car drivers enjoy it after Skid-Z confessed his love.

Prowl regretted not informing his brother about the red sports cars not being like them. X-Brawn chimed if he wanted to forgiveness and he dropped the charges. He needed to stop following his brother, but X-Brawn refused to tell Prowl on who Sideburn is going out with.

"We have to wait and see until Skid-Z reached an age," X-Brawn thought.

Owari.

* * *

Note: I agreed with professionalemail101 since they needed more Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) fanfictions.


End file.
